


Thin ice

by Psychedelic_awakening



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bulimia, Dom Victor, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Spanking, Triggers, Yaoi on Ice, smut in last chapter, supportive Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_awakening/pseuds/Psychedelic_awakening
Summary: Victor unravels Yuri's hidden darkness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> This story will contain graphic descriptions revolving around eating disorders and self harm. I do not in anyway condone these behaviours and I strongly believe that if you're dealing with these issues to seek help. You are not alone c:

*Victor's Pov*

Yuri was trapped underneath me, I was a cage of thin limbs pressing him down into the bed beneath us. I studied his soft facial features, his round cheeks were decorated with a red glow, laboured breaths escaped parted pink lips, his glasses sat slightly crooked on the tip of his nose, strands of messy hair clung to his forehead; he looked so helpless and utterly delicious. Finally my hungry gaze met his wide eyes which twinkled and shone with admiration and anxiety. 

"Yuri," His name tumbled from my lips without me even realising. I completely lost power and was dragged into his soul where I was met with a comforting warmth that cocooned my whole body, but something did not feel right. There had always been this small, unnerving presence in Yuri's aura that sent chills dancing down my spine. Yuri seemed whole-fully innocent and exploding with passion and naivety, but there was something dark locked away deep inside Yuri; it was hidden somewhere cold and crawling with all sorts of monsters and demons that plague the mind. Suddenly it was gone and I was staring back into Yuri's eyes, it was as if Yuri had quickly shoved himself back together so I couldn't see his pieces scattered around. My concern flew out the window as I was invested back in the moment, I was too focused on Yuri's beauty. 

"Victor," Yuri whispered back and arched his body closer to mine. I suppressed a sigh as my nostrils were assaulted with Yuri's sent. It was sweet and pure, it made me feel like this was where I belonged. I rolled my hips down against Yuri's thigh and Yuri gasped, his eyes widened even further and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, darting my eyes down to his neck. A strong urge to sink my teeth into the pale and most likely sensitive flesh bellow Yuri's jaw washed over me, but I had to quickly try and hold back my overwhelming lust. 

"It's okay, please Victor," Yuri mumbled, his hand slid across the back of my neck and he tentatively tugged my head closer to him. Closer and closer, until our noses were touching. Our breath mingled and heated the air between us. I could see the silent plea in Yuri's eyes. 'I want you' he screamed without using any words. I flashed him a comforting, lopsided smile and tenderly stroked his cheekbone before diving in to take what was mine. Our lips locked together and the world around me completely faded out. All I could feel was Yuri's hot body and his amazing lips melding into mine; it felt as if we were becoming one and nothing else in the universe mattered except for us. Loving and nervous kisses soon escalated into a steamy battle of tongues as we fought for dominance. I could immediately tell Yuri was very inexperienced in this area as he amateurishly prodded my tongue, he was desperate to try and keep up with my insatiable thirst that fuelled my rough and merciless kisses. Yuri quickly wielded to me and I shoved my tongue into his mouth, exploring everything I could. We pulled away when our lungs began to burn and greedily gulped in the oxygen from around us that was clouded with desire. We were both already covered in a thin veil of sweat as we panted and tried to recompose ourselves. I was drunk merely of Yuri's mouth; my head was spinning, my vision was fuzzy and euphoria blossomed in my chest. Tingles ran across my body, shocking my nerves and keeping me aware of every inch of Yuri's skin that was touching me, it was almost too much to handle but at the same time it wasn't enough.

"Do you want more?" I asked quietly. Yuri chewed on his lip and looked to be lost in thought for a second before his fingers tightened on the back of my neck and he gave me a small, determined nod.

"My little katsudon," I chuckled lovingly and planted a kiss onto his forehead.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough," Yuri whimpered and a look of doubt flashed across his face. I froze, where the hell did this come from? I knew Yuri had some self confidence issues, but obviously these insecurities ran deeper than what I previously thought.

"Don't apologise. Can't you see you're absolutely stunning? I just want to eat up every single inch of this beautiful body," I whispered this directly into his ear. Yuri moaned as my warm breath ticked his ear lobe, clearly a sensitive spot. I grabbed the top of his ear between my teeth and bit down softly, making Yuri moan again. I nipped down his neck, my love bites getting harder and harder until I was leaving red marks across his collar bone that were sure to bruise. Yuri completely fell apart, moaning and trying to get as close to me as he possibly could. "So gorgeous," I breathed in awe. Yuri blushed crimson and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

I snaked my slender fingers up his shirt and traced light patterns along his stomach and chest. "Please Victor," Yuri moaned and I nodded in understanding; he was just as eager as I was. Yuri sat up and I helped him lift his shirt over his head. I was left breathless, sure I had seen Yuri shirtless plenty of times but never in such an intimate moment. Beautiful was the word that kept popping into my head as I scanned his half naked body.

"Victor! Get off me please!" Yuri cried; out of know where he began to shout and squirm under me. My eyes snapped back to Yuri's face with panic and confusion. Tears welled in Yuri's eyes and his body was trembling; that darkness I sensed earlier seemed to engulf the entire room. I had no idea what was going on. Alarmed and shocked I hastily scrambled up and watched helplessly as Yuri put his shirt on and curled up in a ball at the head of the bed. His chest an back wracked with silent sobs and he was blubbering a string of barely audible apologies.

"Shhh, baby it's okay," I cooed and gently rubbed my hand in circles on the small of his back. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm a hideous pig and you're nothing less than a god, how could I ever be good enough for you?" Yuri sniffled and tightened in on himself. A lump formed in my throat and it felt as if my heart had been shattered with a sledge hammer. I was lost on how Yuri could possibly think that low of himself. Suddenly I remembered all the teasing myself and many others had directed towards Yuri when he had put on a bit of weight, then I recalled how Yuri's rib cage seemed to stick out and he had definitely lost more weight than he should have. Had a few nicknames and mean comments really effected Yuri that much?

"Oh Yuri. Listen to me, you are the most beautiful and precious person I have ever laid eyes on. You have no reason to think so down of yourself because you are simply amazing. I love you Yuri, my heart flutters whenever I'm around you. You mean everything to me, you have shown me what love really is. Don't think you ever have to compare yourself to me please, in my eyes you're the only god here," my words were laced with pure sincerity and love. Yuri crawled into my lap and buried his head into my chest and violently sobbed. He clung to me as if his life depended on it and I embraced him in return, softly petting his hair and whispering comforting nonsense into his ear.

"I love you Victor."

"I love you too Yuri," I smiled and kissed Yuri's head. Yuri's body began to go limp as he drifted to sleep, he was obviously exhausted from his small breakdown. I gently laid him back and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams," I whispered and kissed him goodnight.

~~~ 

I didn't get any sleep at all that night. I stayed up pacing around my room, Yuri's words pounded in my mind and I wanted so desperately to show him how beautiful he really was. Guilt also burned in my chest, maybe Yuri wouldn't be so self conscious if we hadn't teased him so much. Judging by how underweight Yuri looked now he may even had developed an eating disorder which was common amongst athletes; but that was the worst case scenario and I tried to deny that Yuri would go to such extreme measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading cc: I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad!! So I said previously this would only be 2 chapters, buuut I changed my mind and it will now be 3. Second chapter will be up soon!
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

*Yuri's Pov*

I had tried to prolong the inevitable for as long as I possibly could. I stayed hidden away in my cave of blankets as I fought desperately to try and keep the thoughts from last night at bay. I never, ever wanted to have to see Victor again. What happened was so embarrassing; I had completely fallen apart in front of Victor and now my secrets were at risk of being exposed. Feelings of self loathing and embarrassment attacked my brain, it was as if I had one of those thunder clouds floating above my head and every time my thoughts flickered to what happened last night lightning would strike me.

 “Go away! Go away! Go away!” I screamed into my pillow and roughly tugged at my hair so that my scalp burned. The pain calmed me down a little and helped distract me from my emotional turmoil. I needed something else to focus on, I needed more pain. With tears streaming down my face I pulled open the draw to my bedside table. I rummaged blindly around the junk stacked in there until something sharp pricked my finger. I hissed in surprise and my hand shot back, I stared mesmerized at the small drop of blood that rose from the split skin and crawled down my finger, leaving a red trail in it’s wake.

 More, more, more.

I needed more pain, more blood; I needed to punish myself for messing up so badly. I ignored my family calling to me to come down for breakfast as I shimmied my sweat pants down to my knees. At the very top of my thighs were an array of scars that dated back since I was a depressed and bullied teenager and the newest cuts were only a week old. The biggest scars were arranged in the word ‘FAT’ and they stood out the most, they were jagged, ugly scars that were raised almost a centimetre above my skin. Weight had always been a problem for me because I was a disgusting pig who couldn’t stop shoving crap in to my stupid face; my weight had almost destroyed my dreams. I remembered how Victor and Yurio would tease me and call me a pig, how could I have ever thought I could be good enough for Victor? Victor was a gorgeous ice skating champion with thousands of fans supporting him, and I was a repulsive, useless piece of garbage. There was no way Victor could ever truly love me, especially not now after he has found out how messed up I am; and if he finds out the whole truth, I would be completely doomed.

 An aggressive banging on my door caused me to jump and my eyes shot up with fear and guilt. “Breakfast is ready, get up lazy ass!” Mari’s voice shouted impatiently and I sighed with relief.

 “S-sorry, I’ll be down in a minute!” I replied and cursed myself internally for how shaky my voice sounded. Luckily Mari didn’t notice and her loud foot steps headed away from my door. My hands were trembling like crazy and a piercing pain stung my chest.

 “Oh no Victor,” I whispered in horror. I couldn’t avoid him forever, I knew that.. but I wasn’t ready to face him so soon. “I have no other choice. Sorry, you will have to wait,” I spoke to the silver blade resting in my palm; I must be crazy.

 As if I my body was in autopilot, my mind was too focused on fearing for the worst, I got dressed and tried to clean myself up as much as possible. I looked like a zombie with dark bags hanging under my eyes, my lips had almost been bitten raw and my eyes looked swollen from crying. I overall felt like complete shit. It was difficult to breath and I felt as if someone had weighted down my body. My movements were sluggish as I used the bathroom and splashed freezing water over my face, which helped a bit with my red eyes.

 The minute I stepped into the dining room I could feel Victor's turquoise eyes land on me. I didn’t dare to return his concerned gaze. I kept my head down low and tried to fight the urge of running to my room and just disappearing forever. I nervously nibbled on a bit of toast as I robotically joined in on the light conversation around the table. Unnervingly, Victor remained completely silent and his eyes still hadn’t left me. All I wanted was for him to stop looking at me. His stare was burning holes into my flesh. Why can’t he see how hideous I am? Please Victor, stop looking at me!

 A dark urge overwhelmed me and I suddenly felt way too full. Nausea washed over me and I shot up, my chair falling to the ground with a loud bang. The world around me was blurry and spiraling out of control. I darted to the bathroom and plummeted to my knees in front of the toilet bowl. An onslaught of demons attacked my mind from every angle and took over my body, I didn't have the strength to fight back. I shoved two fingers down my throat and gagged, but nothing came up. I tried again and again before finally I managed to throw up my meager breakfast. It felt good to purge myself of my sins and I calmed down, my body fell limp against the wall beside me. I had fucked up everything. 

"Yuri?" I heard Victor's voice break the silence. My panic rose and all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears. I couldn't hear myself wailing nor could I hear Victor's comforting whispers as he cried silently beside me. His warm arms wrapped around my body and I gave up, letting myself melt into his embrace.

"I promise it wasn't what it looked like," I croaked, my throat was burning from stomach bile and from my crying. I knew it was too late for excuses, I sounded so pathetic. Victor knew one of my secrets. Maybe now he would finally see how disgusting I truly was. 

"I know what you were doing Yuri, I'm not stupid. Honestly after last night I kind of suspected this to be the case, but I never thought.. Nevermind. Yuri, please listen to me," Victor sounded so broken and desperate that I couldn't ignore him. I nervously looked up into his eyes and I felt my world shatter. Victor looked to be in so much pain. Tears spilled from his eyes which made me feel extremely guilty for hurting my beloved. Victor grasped my face in between his hands, forcing me to keep eye contact with him. "Yuri please listen. You have no reason to do this to yourself. You're stunning and making yourself throw up your food isn't going to change anything. You're hurting yourself and everyone around you. I know I'm partially to blame and I am so sorry. I love you Yuri, please stop this. I can help you."

Victor's words reached out to me. They were a light illuminating the darkness, a hand coming down from above to help pull me out of the pits of despair. More tears sprung from my eyes and my grip tightened on Victor as if he was the only thing keeping me alive; which in a way he was. I was dead inside, but he had brought me back to life. I could finally see hope and I felt the thing I had always craved; I felt loved. Victor didn't care how much I weighed or even how good of a skater I was, he loved me for me and now I could finally see that. That look in his eyes reassured me of this. 

"I am so sorry," I cried and buried my head into his chest. 

"Don't apologise. It's alright, I've got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's the second chapter! I really feel like I did a crap job with this but I can't bring myself to rewrite it. I hope it isn't that bad. 
> 
> Also I know there's a heap of mistakes, once I've finished the last chapter I will go through and edit it all.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!

*Third person Pov*

A week after Victor found out one of Yuri’s secrets, everything had seemed to calm down. If anything Yuri and Victor were closer than ever before and whenever Yuri needed comfort, rather than purging or cutting he went straight to Victor. Victor would stroke his hair and hold him in a vice like grip and wouldn’t let go until Yuri had stopped crying. Afterwards he would caress his face and tell him just how magnificent he was and then they would cuddle until early morning whispering sweet nothing into each others ear. Of course Yuri still had urges and had teetered the edge of relapsing a few times already, but Victor was always there to steady him. 

Tonight, Yuri’s urge to self harm had hit him like a freight train. It was all his mind could focus on as he sat in the pitch black of his room rocking back and forth, his prized blade was clamped tightly in his fist. He wanted so badly to feel the razors toxic kiss as it slid into his skin, tearing apart his flesh and his sorrows would bleed out into a crimson puddle of relief. Victor still didn’t know about his scars, and it killed him to hide it from his lover. Should he go to Victor and tell him the truth? Or revert back to the comfort of his razor blade? What would Victor do if he found out? 

“I can’t do it,” Yuri blubbered and threw his razor across his bedroom. It hit the wall with a barely audible ‘tink’ before falling to the ground, hidden by a pile of dirty clothing. Yuri was filled with an unknown sense of courage and determination. “I will not go back to that! I can’t let Victor down!” He whispered harshly into his knees. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and stumbled to Victor’s bedroom and without knocking, quietly opened the door and slipped into Victor’s room. 

“V-victor,” Yuri whimpered. He was pressed against the door with the handle clutched in his hand, so he could make a run for it if things went bad.

Victor’s eyes lazily lifted from the novel he was reading and peered at the intruder with mild curiosity. The Russian’s features immediately softened and he opened his arms in a warm welcome, gesturing the boy to come wrap himself in his protective arms. Victor knew that Yuri was upset judging by his red, tear stained cheeks and miserable expression. The dark, hollow look in his eyes told Victor that this time it was really bad. Yuri was barely holding himself together.

Yuri accepted Victor’s invitation immediately and nestled onto his lap and let Victor’s soft sent soothe his nerves. “What’s wrong precious?” Victor asked softly.

“I want to cut myself,” admitted Yuri, a lot more straight to the point than he originally intended. Victor’s mouth fell open and he was shocked into silence. “There’s something else I need to tell you about.” Yuri reluctantly crawled off Victor and with a deep breath pulled down his sweat pants. Victor was confused as he scanned flawless milky skin until Yuri pulled up his boxers to his hip. Victor couldn’t hold back his soft gasp as he stared at the marred flesh.

“Do you still love me?” Yuri squeaked, his anxiety being increased by Victor’s wide eyes and lack of words.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I still love you. Why would you do this?”

“I don’t really know, it just seems to help me. I have done it for a really long time. I guess it’s a way of punishing myself if that makes sense,” Yuri said with shame. 

“Punishment? If you want I can punish you?” Victor said. Yuri looked into his eyes with confusion, he expected to see anger but he only saw love, concern and.. lust? “I can give you pain and absolute pleasure at the same time. I can rid your body of all filth and make your head feel clear and satisfied, do you want that Yuri?” Victor purred and stood up. He curled his arms around Yuri’s waist and pressed his body close to Yuri. Yuri gulped, the room temperature had seemed to jump and sweat beaded on his neck and forehead. “Yuri?”

“Y-yes,” Yuri stuttered. Victor smirked and leaned his face in closer, planting an innocent peck on Yuri’s parted lips.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to punish me, please Victor,” Yuri gasped as Victors roaming hand snaked down to his butt and he gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“If you insist. Now, take off your clothes,” Victor demanded seductively. Yuri’s head was spinning and he could barely feel the ground beneath him as he began to strip, his whole body was shaking like a leaf but underneath the nervousness he was highly aroused. Victor’s eyes followed Yuri’s every movement and after what seemed like a life time Yuri was completely nude, his half hard member exposed to Victor’s calculating stare. It was as if the Russian’s demeanor had shifted and he seemed cold and ready to dominate Yuri in every way, he looked like he was about to snatch Yuri up in his snapping jaws and devour him whole. “Good boy. Now get on your hands and knees, on the bed.” 

Yuri hesitated but this wasn’t a request, it was an order. Victor’s eyes narrowed disapprovingly which made Yuri immediately shuffle to the bed and do as he was told.

“Ti takAya krasIvaya,” Victor sighed in Russian. The next moment Victor’s slender fingers were stroking and feeling every single inch of Yuri’s skin. Victor kissed down Yuri’s spine before reaching his ass. Yuri was now fully hard and he moaned softly as Victor began to squeeze and kneed his behind. 

A cracking sound filled the air and Yuri screamed in surprise as Victor spanked him hard. 

“This is your punishment, and it will continue until you tell me what I want to hear,” Victor growled and Yuri was assaulted with another slap on the other cheek. 

“I don’t know-” Yuri was cut off with yet another slap, much harder than the first two and he cried out loud. It hurt, but Yuri loved it. He could already feel his darkness slowly edging a way, not the mention he was now rock hard and dripping with pearls of precum.

“What are you?” Victor asked harshly. Yuri desperately tried to think of an answer but he was too late. Another half-moan half-scream vibrated the air as Victor spanked his already red raw cheeks. 

“Victor please! I don’t know-” another slap.

“Yes you do, what do I want to hear?” Victor’s tone was a bit more gentle and he began to massage Yuri’s abused flesh. Yuri moaned and pushed himself closer into Victor, silently begging for more. “You wont get any more until you give me my answer darling,” Victor said sadly, but his words dripped with sadistic venom. He definitely enjoyed seeing Yuri like this; Yuri looked so splendid with bruises forming on his ass that was stuck high in the air ready for the taking, his face was flustered and dripping with sweat and drool leaked from his open mouth. Victor was so hard that it was almost becoming painful. Every time his hand met Yuri’s ass he was hit with even more arousal, he was just about ready to give in and fuck Yuri senseless from behind. 

“I love you!”

“I know you do baby. But that isn’t exactly what I want to hear, keep trying!” Another slap followed by a shout of twisted pleasure. 

“Victor loves me!” Yuri’s face screwed up in slight fear and anticipation, expecting to be punished but nothing came. 

“Keep going,” Victor smiled.

“V-victor loves me, because I deserve it.. Victor thinks I’m beautiful because I am!” Yuri shouted. 

“Good boy, You have done well. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Lay on your back,” Victor was getting extremely impatient, he just wanted to bury himself in Yuri’s sexy body. 

Yuri did as he was told and Victor stared at him breathless, he looked so stunning laying there with his legs spread, waiting for Victor to claim him. 

Yuri watched in awe as Victor shed his clothing and revealed his lean and perfectly sculptured body. He couldn’t help but feel self conscious but he was quickly distracted when Victor pressed his lips against his own harshly. Yuri moaned into the kiss which was the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced. Victor’s talented tongue explored his mouth and brushed over his teeth, Yuri moaned again as Victor bit into his lower lip and sucked on it. A string of spit kept them connected when they broke the kiss.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Victor promised breathlessly. Yuri screamed and writhed when Yuri sunk his teeth into his neck. 

“Ahh Victor! Fuck!” Yuri groaned and dug his finger nails into Victor’s shoulder blades. Victor moaned and rolled his hips down and they both sighed as their throbbing erections brushed against each other. “Please Victor, hurry up and fuck me!”

Victor growled and his eyes flashed with a dangerous glint. His inner animal began to take over due to Yuri’s words. Originally he was going to be gentle, but after Yuri’s dirty cry there was no way he could hold back. Victor bit his neck even harder and Yuri shuddered and thrust his hips up in attempt for some sort of stimulation.

Somehow Victor caught sight of a stray tie laying across an armchair near his bed and a naughty idea popped into his head. Victor slid off Yuri, who pouted and whimpered at the loss of contact, and padded across the floor. The black, smooth fabric felt good in his hands as he let it slide over his fingers. 

“Put your arms above your head with your hands touching,” Victor ordered Yuri with a smirk. Yuri did as he was told and Victor began to masterfully tie his hands together and attach it the the headboard of the bed using the black tie. Yuri tugged and tested his restraints, there was no way he could escape and that made his cock throb. The idea of being completely helpless and used however Victor pleased was pure ecstasy. “Is that okay?” Victor asked softly. Yuri nodded frantically, this was way more than okay.

“Yes Victor.”

“I’m going to fuck you now, is that okay?”

“Yes Victor. Please fuck me!” Yuri whined and squirmed impatiently, making Victor chuckle lightly. Victor opened the draw to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Yuri blushed at the thought of Victor having such lewd things hidden in his room. There was a popping sound as Victor flicked open the cap and squirted a generous amount of the clear, sticky liquid onto his fingers and gently pulled apart Yuri’s legs. Instinctively Yuri would have shot his hands down to cover his exposed hole, but they wouldn’t budge and that both turned him on and made him a little scared, and that made it even better. 

“V-victor!” Yuri cried as slimy fingers probed his entrance and a single digit slipped in and just brushed against his prostate. 

“You’re so tight baby. Try and relax for me okay?” Victor said. Yuri closed his eyes and focused on relaxing his tight muscles and on the pleasure that seemed to run across every part of his body. Yuri heard Victor praise him and he slipped in another finger and began to move them slowly in and out. Soon after a third finger was added, and it felt amazing. There was a slight tinge of pain but he barely noticed as Victor rubbed his walls and curled his fingers inside of him. 

“I think you’re ready. This might hurt a bit to begin with but if it gets too much tell me to stop and I promise I will, okay?”

“Yes Victor!”

Victor poured a little bit of lube over his length for safe measures and lined the head of his cock up with Yuri’s puckered entrance. He slowly pushed in, his head barely made it past the tight ring of muscles at the beginning. Yuri was already a moaning panting mess, begging for Victor to hurry up and fuck him. Victor obliged, slamming the rest of his length in without warning. Yuri screamed and arched his back, thick streams of cum shooting all over both of their chests. 

“V-victor I’m so-” Before Yuri could apologise he was cut off with his own moans as Victor began to pound into him, hitting his prostate every time. 

“You just came and you’re already hard again, amazing,” Victor half-laughed half-moaned as he thrust quickly and deeply into his lover. Yuri just nodded dazedly, completely drowning in pleasure. 

Victor moaned Yuri’s name as he came, his seed shot deep inside Yuri’s ass. Yuri came very shortly after that for the second time, adding an extra coating of cum to both of their bodies. 

“I love you so so much my gorgeous angel,” Victor smiled and kissed Yuri with passion. “I love your face, your stomach, your thighs, your beautiful mind, and all of your flaws. And that includes these scars. They are a part of who you are and I would never let something like this sway my love. No one is perfect and we all have our demons and I can help you fight yours, no matter what it takes.”

Yuri’s eyes filled with tears, but they weren’t tears of sadness, in fact he was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

“I love your ass too!” Victor smirked and Yuri blushed with horror.

“V-victor don’t say things like that!” Yuri squeaked with embarrassment.

“Huh? A minute ago you were screaming ‘Victor please fu-”

“Be quiet and untie me!” Yuri shouted. 

“Of course!”

“A-and Victor.. thank you. I feel so much better. I love you.”

~~~

The next morning Yuri searched his room from top to bottom, until he found what he was after. The small razor blade sat in his palm, and it no longer whispered for him. It was silent, and Yuri knew that he would no longer need to talk to his little friend.

“Goodbye.” and with that simple fair well, he flushed it down the toilet. He watched as the little piece of metal swirled away into oblivion, he had a long way to go but hopefully he could eventually flush his darkness too, with Victor’s help of course; all kinds of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. There’s the last chapter! I know I have a long way to go in my writing but please leave a comment, any sort of feedback would be amazing and will help me improve! Thanks for reading cc:
> 
> Ti takAya krasIvaya = You are so beautiful (I don’t know Russian so I don’t know if this is accurate or not!)


End file.
